El liston rojo
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: -Te amo Bella, mucho mas que a mi propia vida y por eso quiero que me digas.. ¿Por que nunca te quitas ese desgastado liston del cuello?...- Hay cosas que son mejor estando en secreto. Ahora Edward lo sabe.


**¡HOLA! Este es mi primer y unico fic de crepúsculo. Esta historia ya la había usado para otro fic de un anime, pero cuando me puse a analizarlo un poco, me pude dar cuenta de que encaja perfectamente con Bella y Edward… ahhh, no pude resistirlo… es demasiado curioso, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sacado del libro el tesoro de los cuentos de miedo, ni el cuento ni la novela me pertenecen… todos los derechos reservados.**

**Todos humanos… excepto Bella… ella pues… no sabría decirles que es.**

**El listón rojo**

Edward caminaba por la acera silbando para sí mismo una pegajosa melodía. "esta será la noche" pensó entusiasmado, y camino sin escalas en dirección al parque central para encontrarse con Bella, su novia desde hace 5 años.

Aun había nieve regada por todos lados, pero Edward podía oler la primavera en el aire, nada podría arruinarle ese día. El anillo de compromiso tintineaba en su bolsillo, de un lado para otro… -una boda en junio seria perfecta- menciono en voz baja y embolso una indiscreta sonrisa, la cual oculto al ver acercarse a Bella, delicada, sonriente, hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Sin poder esperar más a que llegara sola, corrió hacia ella, la abrazo fuertemente y la hizo girar. Bella grito de alegría, formando una luminosa sonrisa y sonrojando sus mejillas.

Cuando paro, el nervioso hombre la sentó sobre una de las bancas del parque, la cual había sido previamente limpiada de la escarcha, y se hinco sobre una rodilla, justo enfrente de su amada.

-Bella…- pronuncio su nombre y sus labios temblaban- eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido. Te amo y deseo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo…- saca el estuche y lo abre enfrente de los ojos de la sorprendida chica. Era un hermoso anillo con un diamante enorme, por un momento quiso llorar de la emoción, después le llegaron unas ganas de reír de felicidad, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era presa de la alegría y el gozo-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- ella dio un largo y efusivo si como respuesta, al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzó para abrazarlo. Los dos cayeron sobre la nieve, rieron un rato y se miraron mutuamente; Edward no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en el listón rojo que su prometida llevaba todo el tiempo amarrado a su delgado y pálido cuello.

-¿Por qué siempre usas ese listón?- pregunto con curiosidad el enamorado hombre, tocándolo con algunos dedos.

-no debo quitarme nunca este listón rojo Edward…- tomo la mano de su futuro esposo y la alejo al levantarse; el solamente sonrió y se olvido del tema.

Pasaron los meses, y justo como lo había dicho, la boda se celebro en Julio. Fue un evento realmente memorable, todos los Cullen estuvieron presentes, al igual que los padres de la novia. Edward, poco después, encontró una espaciosa casa de colores pastel, situada en un pacifico vecindario, ideal para tener una familia.

Todo el tiempo, el felizmente casado Cullen, le compraba vestidos elegantes de fiesta a Bella, pero en todas las ocasiones que los lucia, siempre llevaba puesto su típico listón rojo, le combinara o no. Esto le parecía de lo más extraño a Edward, ella cuando notaba las miradas hacia su lazo, sonreía, cerraba los ojos y decía:

-comprende… nunca me lo tengo que quitar…- y ambos pasaban a otro tema.

Después de unos pocos años recibieron la bendición de un hermoso bebe en camino. Los orgullosos padres estaban encantados por la noticia. Bella investigo con todas sus amigas que habían tenido bebes, Edward hablo con todos sus amigos que habían sido padres y esa noche los dos se desvelaron charlado sobre lo que les habían dicho las demás personas.

Cuando llego el esperado gran día, bella le dijo a Edward, antes de entrar a la sala de partos, que le avisara al doctor que bajo ninguna circunstancia le debía quitar el desgastado listón del cuello.

Edward se sintió frustrado por esa manía tan enfermiza que tenia por ese pedazo de tela, pero aun así acepto, en ese momento estaba tan emocionado que no había cosa en el mundo que no pudiera hacer por ella.

Tres horas después nació una preciosa bebita, a la cual le pusieron por nombre Renesmee. Edward entro a la habitación del hospital con gran ramo de flores, lo cual alegro mucho a su agotada esposa.

-son hermosas…- dejo de mecer a la recién nacida para recibir las perfumadas rosas- gracias por el ramo…- formo una extensa sonrisa- y gracias por decirle al doctor que no me quitara mi listón…- la cara del pálido chico se volvió completamente seria al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a un estúpido lazo rojo? Era algo absurdo e incomprensible para él.

-¿quieres cargar a tu hija?- le ofreció a la bebe para liberarse de la mirada penetrante de su esposo.

Edward, Bella y la pequeña Renesmee, vivieron felices muchos años en la linda casa del agradable vecindario.

Algunas veces, cuando Renesmee era todavía una bebita, de vez en cuando tiraba del listón en el cuello de su madre, al sentir eso, bella tomaba suavemente sus manitas y las arrugaba diciendo:

-escucha, mami nunca tiene que quitarse su liston…- se señalaba el cuello con la otra mano y le cantaba un canción de cuna para hacerla dormir.

Desde que había comenzado su matrimonio, a Edward le había molestado el pedazo de cinta roja que su esposa creía irremovible; amaba a Bella con todas sus fuerzas, pero no comprendía su obsesiva idea de pretender usarlo para toda la vida.

Después de muchos dias, un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza, su aniversario se acercaba, solo faltaban unos escasos días, si le compraba un hermoso collar caro entonces ese listón se esfumaría enseguida, solo era cuestión de conseguirle una mejor opción para adornar su precioso cuello. Apenas termino de formular la idea, salió enseguida de ahí, sin decirle nada a su confundida esposa.

Su aniversario llego y la cena en aquel elegante restaurante con vista al parque había estado exquisita.

Cuando la velada estaba a punto de culminar, supo que esa era la hora, busco dentro de su saco la caja y para la sorpresa de bella, la deposito en sus manos. Una caja hermosa de terciopelo bailaba ahora entre sus dedos, inseguros y temerosos de descubrir su contenido. Abrió lentamente la caja, como si doliera, y al ver el enorme collar de diamantes, lo saco del estuche, lo observo, sonrió debilmente… y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward le coloco el lustroso collar alrededor del cuello y empezó a quitarle el otro.

-¡No!- le quito la mano antes de que lo deshiciera por completo - ¡Nunca debo quitármelo Edward! ¡Nunca!- esta vez las lágrimas eran claramente visibles y surcaban su rostro a una velocidad increíble.

-¡¿sabes qué?,¡tal vez nunca lo entienda!- le respondió con enojo su rechazado marido tomando asiento.

Bella volvió a guardar el collar de brillantes con delicadeza y cerro la tapa- es adorable, Edward. Lo atesorare toda mi vida- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz- pero me es imposible quitármelo…- lo guardo en su bolso y saco un pañuelo de paso para limpiarse las lagrimas y el maquillaje escurrido.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto casi con rabia, como lo había hecho durante tantos años. Ella solamente dio como respuesta una triste negación con la cabeza. El Cullen pidió la cuenta al primer mesero que paso para salir de aquel lugar tan incomodo para los dos.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Edward todavía seguía despierto, a pesar de ser una hora bastante elevada de la madrugada. Le era imposible dormir por culpa de ese maldito listón viejo y desgastado. "_He amado a Bella por muchos años, pero ha insistido en usar ese horrible listón rojo, y creo que ha llegado la hora de saber porque_", pensó al levantarse despacio de la cama, para no despertar a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Camino sigilosamente, rodeando la cama hasta quedar de su lado.

Recogió con delicadeza sus cabellos para facilitar su tarea, la observo antes de ejecutar la maniobra, se miraba hermosa tendida sobre el colchón… lástima que no le hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza, de haber sido así, en esos momentos no tendría que estar haciendolo a sus espaldas.

Tiro con cuidado de los dos extremos, a cada centímetro deslizado su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. El lazo se hizo cada vez más pequeño y los aros se deshicieron hasta que solo quedo medio nudo.

Edward metió el dedo sutilmente debajo y lo soltó.

-¡ZIP!- el listón salió.

-¡POP!- la cabeza de bella se desprendió, cayo rodando al suelo, reboto aun lado de los pies del horrorizado Edward y finalmente paro sobre la alfombra, con la iluminación perfecta de la luz de luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación.

Una enorme lagrima salió del ojo derecho de bella, mientras tomaba todo el oxigeno posible para dar su ultimo respiro y decir como últimas palabras un quedo "te lo advertí".

**Moraleja de la historia… ¿la curiosidad mato a la esposa del gato?... si… creo que encaja.**

**También había leído algo parecido en la leyenda de la guillotina y alguien me dijo en el fic original que había visto una película perecida… en cualquiera de los casos, la cabeza se desprende y eso es lo importante.**

**Espero que les haya agradado, aunque sea para pasar el rato.**

**Besos y abrazos (xoxo)**


End file.
